Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic; that is, badfic which a PPCer intends to tackle as a mission. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission, but make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Add your claim here, including the title with link, story summary, and rating, just for the masochistic among us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Clearly label it with your name or the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the above list may cheer you up. Maybe. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 12:05 PM EST, August 19, 2018. Crossovers * "Cursor's Canim - T rated - Codex Alera x Harry Potter. Claimed by Hardric and Matt Cipher, 27 February 2016. (Claim renewed the 15th August 2018) ** Sentenced to Death through the Vale, Harry gets a very different result then Death. Sent to the world of Alera, with a different body, different name, and different destiny, can he help in the war against the Vord? Or will he be... Devoured? R&R SPOILERS! ** Hardric's notes: Thankfully this horror never went beyond the first part of Codex Alera's first tome. Needless to say, canon is utterly slaughtered. The prologue is set in the Potterverse, and you could get a complete charge list from it. I really hope this guy is a troll. I want to believe there's still hope for mankind. * "Equestria girlstale" - T rated - My Little Pony ''x ''Undertale. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 14, 2016. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** Everyone was free from hatred, except for Sans. Sure everyone loved him, but he hated himself. He couldn't protect his brother. Soon Chara kills him, or does she? He turns human and meets 7 girls, all of which you might know. he finds his brother. T for suicide attempts and some scary nightmares, plus realistic drama WARNING! OOC! LOTS OF OOC * "Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book One" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. Claimed by Iximaz and Silenthunder October 7, 2015. (Renewed June 10, 2017.) ** Follow Claire Smith (daughter of a Timelord, the Doctor and Sirius Black's twin sister Carina Black) as she attends Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now Golden Quartet). She unravels the mystery of her parents disappearance and why she's at the top of Voldemort's hit list along with her best friend Harry Potter. Claire discovers Some Things Aren't to be Easy. ** Iximaz's note: So, a daughter of Sirius Black's twin sister and the Doctor is sent to be raised by the Weasleys and turns into the biggest brat imaginable. Oh, and the Master is out to get her. ** Silenthunder's note:'' SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST INFURIATING SUES I HAVE EVER KNOWN. I HATE HER. END OF STORY.'' * "Inside out 2 Maelstrom" - K+ rated - Inside Out X Big Hero 6 ''X ''Frozen. ''Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 28, 2016. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** Two years after Inside Out Riley Meets a superhero, but will he save her or the opposite, especially with the newest threat to Big hero 6 Maelstrom. ** ''SkarmorySilver's note: I'm sorry, but ''what? Riley moved to San Francisco, while the BH6 canons live in San Frans''okyo'', which is a fictional city. Big difference. And the story only gets more ridiculous from there, with terrible grammar and Frozen canons appearing out of nowhere! As a proud Disney fan, I am not amused.'' * "Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D * "Leaf-bare Lake" - T rated - Warriors X Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Silenthunder, May 28, 2016. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** This woodland story is about 3 different paths, 2 different species 1 lake. When "a threat worse than Tigerstar" threatens the lakeside territories, will Firestar and Jack Frost be able to save the Clans and the lake? * The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1 - K+ rated - The Hunger Games X The Legend of Zelda. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 3, 2016. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** What would happen if Link was Peeta's younger brother, and the threesome of Kat, Peeta, and Link were sent to the Hunger Games? Team Gale included with as minor romance as possible. * "Midnight Star" - Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''x ''Twilight. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Scapegrace, April 22, 2016. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** Bella never came to Forks. Instead, her cousin Susan Dawson moved in with her uncle . And after moving to Forks, she met the Cullens and found herself drawn to Edward. But the Cullens aren't the only ones with a secret . . . Edward/OC. Abandoned. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Belated claim because we're already working on the mission into this thing. * "Monster Hunter Potter" - Monster Hunter x Harry Potter. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, October 4, 2015. (Claim renewed March 2, 2016, re-renewed August 15, 2018) ** AU Daniel Potter is declared boy-who-lived. Harry Potter is sent away for his own safety. Now things in the Wizarding World have calmed down and Lily and James are looking for their eldest son... who happens to be the top Hunter of the Guild. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...Yeah, uh, no. These are two continua which probably shouldn't be mixed together, even if it's an AU. A very, very badly done AU. ** Voyd's notes: I know exactly zip about Monster Hunter, but, uh... buh? I peeked in, got halfway through the chapter, and my head's already spinning from confusion. Also, an unmarked scene change. MAKE IT STOP! * "The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made," "MRA Effect," and "The Land Before MRA" - M rated - Frozen x Mass Effect x The Land Before Time. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Do I really need to explain anything else? * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. * "Tale of two hearts" - T rated - Star Trek: 2009 x Doctor Who. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and Iximaz, August 14, 2018. ** She is no longer home, she is lost, out of her own time. She start a new life on earth, but never forgot her past. She has a new family, but never forgot her old one. She is one of the last of her kind, she keeps it hidden so she won't get pitied. She is a Time-lady and she will do anything to protect the one that she love. Her name is ... Greyavia. ** Excuse us, we'll be over here laughing our butts off as the jokes write themselves. * "Topaz Space Vampire Monkeys From Space" - T rated - Twilight x Godzilla x Kingdom Hearts x every random canon the author could think of. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** its teh best evar * "A Wildcard's Awakening" - T rated - Fallout ''x ''Fire Emblem: Awakening. Claimed by YpsiFang August 1, 2017. ** "You know, I've seen some crazy shit in my time, but a whole new world? That's a new one, but I guess it can't be too bad considering I'm traveling with these Shepherds. Let see what kind of crazy shit I get into this time." -Courier Six AKA Marcus. ** The protagonist is a total Stu who makes all the canons look like idiots by comparison, and the whole fic is just an excuse to show off his mad skills and awesome weapons. Anime and Manga Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * "Chlorine Grown Roses" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove August 19, 2018. ** Azusa tachibana had everything...until her parents got murdered. One day she gets a letter from her long lost cousin Makoto...and her life changes... Will it be for the better or the worse? Special thanks to akitommichan for spellcheck! NO MEAN REVEIWS! Rated T for cussing! ** Behold, the My Immortal of the ''Free! fandom. Not like I needed an excuse to watch the show again or anything... '' Sailor Moon * "Chibiusa's Seventh Birthday" - Not rated, but it is a Legendary Badfic - NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 13, 2019. ** This is a hentai story about ChibiUsa. If you don't like Incest, Child sex, lesbian sex, bondage, anal sex,or things like that you probably shouldn't read this. In this story, ChibiUsa has sex of some sort with every senshi. ** Mirage's notes: Oh, this thing is going down'', and in flames.'' Comics Garfield * "The Adventures of Garfield and Rapunzel" - K rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** A pretty Siamese cat sneaks into Garfield's house to steal food. When he catches her at it, she convinces him to accompany her on her quest to right the injustices of the world. Film The Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This Sue claims to be the glaurunging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' King Kong * "Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and eatpraylove, April 28, 2015. Renewed June 10, 2017. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie without dying or screwing up the plot. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but what happens when she does screw up the plot? Can she make it back home? Does she want to go back home? JimmyXOC ** SkarmorySilver's note: And true to the summary, she ends up taking the place of Ann in the actual movie, effectively overturning more or less the entirety of the plot in one single motion. Marvel Cinematic Universe * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, March 25th 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. * "Daughter of the Captain" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out. * "My Name is Classified" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** When I was five years old, I met the Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident. I was five, I was taught how to shoot a fully automated weapon. Half a decade into my life, I enjoyed seeing a life end at my hand. I was five years old when I figured out that I was a mutant. * "A Shot at Love" - T rated. Belated claim by eatpraylove February 12, 2017. Claim renewed August 19, 2018. ** When Taylor Barton agreed to help Steve find Bucky she never imagined she would fall for him...and Bucky didn't think he would fall for her. Can they juggle a relationship on top of being a part of the earths mightiest heroes? Can Taylor help Bucky heal and can Bucky convince Taylor to open up about her past? ** I really need to be more timely about these claims. Anyway, she's Clint's equally-talented sister, the timeline is a little uncertain (not helped by the total lack of proper scene transitions), the relationship gets practically no on-screen development at all, and a bunch of other things I don't have the space to put here. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn't like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure begins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC rated T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie * "A Tale to Tell" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** COTBP: Rachelle Swann has lived in Port Royal for eight years, ever since Governor Swann took her in. But a pirate raid, and the subsequent kidnapping, leaves old memories burgeoning from a suppressed past as she attempts to return home unscathed. Jack/OC ** DawnFire's note: A tale to tell, yes—but an awful one. This Sue manages to be Elizabeth's semi-amnesiac adopted sister, Jack's former (and later, current) lover, and, of all things, Barbossa's daughter. She has a French name in England, at a time when the French and the English were not on particularly friendly terms, doesn't know Elizabeth's personality '''at all', despite living with her for eight years, and is apparently such close BFFs with Will that he calls her 'Rachelle', rather than 'Miss Swann'. She also steals lines and throws everyone (especially Jack) out of character. And, do you want to know something else? This fic is so bad that I actually took most of these charges from just the first chapter and some brief skimming of a chapter or two in the middle. I shudder to think just how awful the entire fic is...'' Star Wars * "Different" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Heart of Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters.'' * "Once Upon A Star" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe. Treasure Planet * "The Cat and the Cabin Boy" - T rated but some NSFW language and concepts. NSFB Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** The most beautiful love story of all time ** Earlier notes said this was clearly a trollfic. Bring a sense of humor. Literature Harry Potter * "The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written ** Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this... * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed March 23, 2019) ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? ** DawnFire's note: You'd think from the summary that there might be '''some' depth to the story, but nooo...it's just a two-chapter anime-fest. At Hogwarts. Complete with bad SPaG, too. Almost completely nonsensical.'' * "Becoming Female" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl! femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! * "The Creation of Life" - M rated. Claimed by Neshomeh, February 2, 2019. ** Snape teaches girls sex ed. in Luna's year. Turns out he really isn't made of stone. Rated for sexual content and swearing, just to be safe, though there isn't graphic sex. ** "Snape teaches sex-ed" can be done well. This, however, is a horrifying Severus Snape/Luna Lovegood shipfic that definitely knows what it is doing is wrong and does it anyway. You may commence screaming internally forever. * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "The Diamond Tears of the Black Court" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them... ** Filled with extremely pretentious and meaningless purple prose and centers around a completely unbelievable jerkass protagonist who gets everything handed to her by divine will of her author. * "Dragon Princess" — Unrated, close to T. Claimed by Iximaz 23 October 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Hydra Ambrosia is a peculiar character who comes to Hogwarts in her fifth year. She is soon a popular girl and she becomes loved by everybody, especially a certain boy called Remus Lupin. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, pushing the hair behind my ear. "I don't care if you've murdered people, or if you are a dragon. I still love you the same, I will never stop." * "The Girl who Tamed Unicorns" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The story of a new arrival at Hogwarts. Sorry, this is a bad summary, but I'm new at this. ** The new arrival turns out to be a Sue (surprise, surprise!), the most beautiful girl the boys have ever seen, and such a natural at magic that she can outperform Hermione despite having no formal tuition before, and the fic being set in their 4th year. * "Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk March 25th, 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** Harry's third year at Hogwarts, a time of worry as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, however when two mysterious people and a fifth house appear things are going to get thrown on their head. Full Summary Inside, Canon up to Third Year. AU, slight Molly/Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Harry/Hermione Smart!Powerful!Grey!Harry. On Hiatus, pending re-write. * "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" - T rated. Claimed by Mikelus and Calliope January 14th, 2018. ** Petunia married a biochemist, and Harry grew up reading science and science fiction. Then came the Hogwarts letter, and a world of intriguing new possibilities to exploit. And new friends, like Hermione Granger, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell... COMPLETE. ** Mikelus' note: This one's really bad. Replacement Sue right off the bat, most characters wildly OOC without any real explanation. Made even worse by the author's disinterest in reading any canon from beyond Prisoner of Azkaban, by his own admission. Many basic rules of the series are broken to make Rational!Harry look clever, and none of the main characters really seem to be actually interacting, so much as blatantly manipulating everyone around them. * "The Heir of The Phoneix" - M rated (apparently on account of plans that never materialized). Claimed by Tomash August 15th, 2018 ** Hermione is the human daughter of Fawks and his dead mate. Hermione learns the truth just as her 7th year begins thanks to death eaters attacking her. With her new knowledge of who she is Hermione must continue to keep her heritage secret as well as her new powers as well as try and master them before the final battle. All while keeping her feelings for her Potions Master secret. ** Hermione is very OOC, royal phoenixes aren't a thing, the SPaG is not very good - fundamentally, it's a Suvian character replacement * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - M rated, NSFW and NSFB trollfic. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. ** Laburnum has laid claim to the fake Pokémon from chapter seven. * "Hogwarts Exposed" and its sequels - R rated. Claimed by Seafarer 28/3/2015; renewed 19/08/2018 (Permission pending - I'm getting to it, I swear!) ** Hermione hasn't seen her two best friends in five years. Harry has been living a self-imposed exile in the Muggle world and Ron has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her life is about to change dramatically. ** Seafarer's note: This one's bad. No fewer than four Mary Sues, replacements all over the place, and an undertone of child abuse that makes my skin crawl. This is the first 'fic I feel a burning need to take down personally. * "In this World and the Next" - T rated. Constant swearing. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Not for Weasley fans, dark beginning and rating is for safety. A Re-do with payback on the menu H/Hr * "It's only a song" - K+ rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, 6th May 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? * "Ival Pythonica" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP. * "The Last War" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Harry and Hermione soon find themselves wondering what they ever saw in the Weasleys. But will they finally recognize their love for one another? And what devastating consequences will happen when they do? H/Hr Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. * "Luna, and her loony routine" - M rated, NSFW/B. Claimed by Scapegrace, 27/09/2017 ** Luna Lovegood, like every other girl her age, had urges. How she dealt with them however, was certainly not like every other girl. ** Scapegrace's comments: The poop is there. Again. As is more stuff. Oh, and everyone is underage. Isn't the planet wonderful? * "My Immortal" - T-M rated, Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Iximaz 5 December 2015. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. * "Partially Kissed Hero" - T-M rated (violence), Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Zingenmir January 4, 2018; claim renewed March 23, 2019. ** Summer before third year Harry has a life changing experience, and a close encounter with a dementor ends with him absorbing the horcrux within him. Features Harry with a backbone. ** This is one of the weirdest fics I have ever seen. It's just. It's. It...It has a TVTropes page, just check that out. Or the sporking over at Das Sporking, which is excellent (and has been going on long enough that I don't remember much before chapter 20, which is great). Just...take a look. It has to be seen to be believed. (Now has a PPC Wiki page, though at this point the others are more complete.) * "Raised by Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir and Silenthunder (Claim renewed June 9, 2017). ** After years of abuse by his uncle a seven year old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by a Dementor who senses his pain, Raised in Azkaban with a strange but caring family and new powers how will Harry react to the revelation he is famous, a wizard and has the power to speak to Dementors. Powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley bashing and Caring Dementors. ** DawnFire's note: Caring. Dementors. Ha. Sues, more like. Not kidding. And that's only the beginning... * "The Real Us" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Everyone "knows" what happened during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts... right? Er... no. Find out the truth about Harry and Hermione. H/Hr Rating for language and mild sexual situations. * "The Rise of the Drackens" - E rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane January 11, 2019. ** Harry comes into a very unexpected inheritance. He is a creature both rare and very dangerous, a creature that is black listed by the British Ministry. So now he must avoid detection at all costs, whilst choosing his life partners and dealing with impending pregnancy at just sixteen. With danger coming not just from the Ministry but even other creatures, what was he supposed to do? * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Claimed by Hieronymus Graubart, 29 March, 2015, claim renewed Aug 15, 2018. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** TheCatfishCaper (Sept. 1, 2011): The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. ** Hieronymus Graubart: I am currently using this for a workshop exercise. Depending on the outcome, I may or may not return it to Unclaimed when the workshop is finished. ETA: Still planning to make this my agents' first mission. * "Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone" - Unrated, probably K+ - T. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Hits every single Sue cliché in the book and then some, but doesn't seem like a troll... * "Scarlett Murder" - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** This is a tale about Scarlett, daughter of Sirius Black and how her powers, love, and a prophecy may change the outcome of the war. If you like drama, power, romance, secrets, suspense, action and a badass heroine then this story is for you. Books 4-7 ** This story is for you'? Sorry mate, but you're wrong. This story is horrible, poorly written and just plain stupid.'' * "Subjugation" - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! [[NSFB|'''NSFB]]! Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. ** The mission will go forward—when all has been prepared. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice! * "Umbridge's Sh*tty Detention" - M rated. NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Quincy Jones 12/13/17 (Pending Permission.) ** Harry has detention with Umbridge all week, and having a scar that says 'I Must Not Tell Lies' will be the very least of Harry's problems after his detentions are through. ** Hahahahaha. You all hated Umbridge, right? Well, now feel free to hate her even more as she puts Harry through highly NSFW torture. And I do mean highly NSFW. Perhaps even exceeding the horrors of C*l*br*n. Believe it or not, I am doing this of my own volition. * "The Way The World Works" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** Nine year old Harry Potter discovers the wizard world on a fluke and decides he loves it. He creates a new identity and become someone else entirely. At eleven Harry recieves his Hogwarts letter, but it wont stop him from being him. And it helps that he's a metamorphmagus and a little more devious then people think. When the times comes, they wont even know what hit them. ** Harry gets replaced by someone named 'Harrison James Potter nee Evans', who then adopts the name of Rowan Balor Arawn. He's 1/3 Veela, 1/3 Vampyre, and 1/3 Wizard (and 3/3 speshul!), naturally is an heir to several fortunes and estates, 90% of his magic is 'blocked' by Manipulative!Dumbledore... Yeah, this one's a doozy. The Legend of Drizzt * "The Only One" - M rated. NSFW Claimed by Quincy Jones November 28, 2017 (Pending Permission). ** After Drizzt loses everything important to him and is taken prisoner in the worst way, Artemis Entreri may be his only hope for freedom and a chance at a new life. Major slash, majorly OOC--you've been warned. ** Probably the most offensive thing ever to happen to Drizzt. Majorly OOC is right- it completely ignores literally everything that makes Drizzt who he is. If that were the only offense, I wouldn't touch it. However, such a stunning amount of things are wrong with it that I feel duty-bound to mission this. It refuses to even look upon a semblance of logic, smooths over severe trauma, and gives ARTEMIS ENTRERI EMOTIONS. I'm looking forward to SCREAMING IN AGONY next March. The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Blade" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed March 23, 2019) ** Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING! ** Warrior-Sue who beats five Ringwraiths at once, and is also the last member of a noncanon species. Only two chapters at the moment, but some real sporking potential here. ** DawnFire's note: It has Grelvish. And role-stealing. And a Sue with a name that I'm pretty sure is a feminized version of Legolas' name in Quenya (with a Sindarin name ending for good measure). One can't really be surprised that it seems to be heading towards Legomance. * Bound - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 22, 2019. ** Mirkwood elves are kept as pleasure slaves. When Aragorn leaves to go on the quest, he takes Legolas with him. When the others discover that Legolas is a slave, they cont Ant Aragorn. To keep them from attacking him, Aragorn gives them permission to play with his elf. ** *sigh* It's ''that ''kind of fic. * Broken - T rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 14, 2019. ** Yes, Lame title. A slave torture fic involving Grima Wormtongue, but he is not the one being hurt... ** The summary should say it - it's a pointless torture one-shot with plenty of bad SPaG, featuring an uncanonically alive Wormtongue. * "Business at the Prancing Pony" - Restricted Audience rated - NSFW! Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Sam's account of what really happened at The Prancing Pony * "Claws" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Winter is a shape-shifter. She, in dept to Gandalf, agreed to protect Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in the shape of a black cat. But what happens when Frodo must join the fellowship? Will Winter be able to protect him as she has always done? (Legolas love story) **FINISHED** * "dangers of the heart" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Pippa's Ghost comments: The author claims to "have Dyslxia" so the spelling and formatting might be forgivable (although she should get a Beta). More bizarrely, she's included Glorfindel and mentions his fight with with the Balrog, so she knows the books, but despite that she still has Aragorn's only child being a daughter who inherits the Choice of the Half-Elven! * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "Draconic Supremacy" - T rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and hS August 14, 2018. ** Five years prior the War of Wrath, a modern girl wakes as a young dragon. Ancalagon the Black becomes her father. Smaug, a haughty and possessive jerk-ass of a dragon, is the subject of both her hate and love. Mairon and Scatha are insane. And the alluring, dicey blood of a dragon makes her do things she wouldn't normally do. "The dragon never forgets." SmaugXOC. T/M rating. AU. ** Voyd's notes: She has lavender scales!? NOOOO! Besides which, she's replaced almost all of the dragons from ''The Silmarillion.'' * "The Empty Vessel" - NC-17 rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk August 14, 2018. ** A woman discovers her world isn't the only one falling apart. ** And proceeds to wreck Middle-earth so she can have a special destiny that culminates in psychically dictating J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas to him. * "How to Thank You//Legolas Story" - not rated, hopefully K or T. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** And then, he came down the aisle, and I saw him. Tall and lean, he wore a silver tunic and white tights. He was exactly the way I last saw him, solemn and graceful. His golden hair shone as it fell flawlessly down his back to his waist, and his eyes seemed to shine like diamonds. I tried to look as composed as I could when he walked past. And when he did, he turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, and his eyes lit up, his lips curled upwards in a smile which melted my heart in an instant. I dropped my gaze to my hands and waited until I heard Legolas's feet stop until I finally looked up again. ** DawnFire's note: As the summary and title tell you, it's a Legomance. It's also from the Circle. It features a Sue named Lauriel in the Third Age, who's Arwen's sister (younger by two years) but not the twins'--they don't seem to exist. Just after her mother, Lady Celebrain's, death, this ten-year-old Elfling runs off, meets Legolas (unnamed at the time but said to look around her age), nearly drowns, and is saved by said unnamed Elfling. Being Elflings, Legolas of course teaches Lauriel-of-the-Quenya-name to shoot an arrow, because of course Thranduil gave his son a bow for his last Name Day. What's infant/toddler!Legolas doing near Rivendell, you ask? He's shooting at trees because plothole. And so the story continues with the entire War of the Ring skipped over in favor of going straight to the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. And, er, the coronation of Legolas, as his father is, um, stepping down from the throne. I'm not sure I could make this nonsense up if I tried, it's hilarious. And I'll just leave you with the mental image of Thranduil and Elrond translating their Sindarin and Quenya greetings to each other in parentheses...and Lauriel using modern swear words in her head... * "Make Me Stronger" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Six friends were just wandering down the street, when they "fell down the bunny hole" and ended up in, not Wonderland, but Middle Earth. Aragorn/OC Boromir/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Rated T for language and some suggestive themes. ** Six self-insert Sues who make everyone OOC and face no dangers in Middle Earth. There's not much more I can say about it. * "Of Half-Bloods and Courtings" and its sequel - T rated; M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Bilbo has been sort of rejected by Thorin's supposed life long friend for the courtings and it is up to a half-blood to get Thorin and Bilbo back together before it is too late. Eventually Bagginshield and OC and Nori. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! ONLY MY OC I OWN! Rating changed to T for cursing later on. * Of Pleasure and Peril - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 22, 2019. ** King Thranduil meets his match in his private punishment chamber with amazing consequences for all parties involved ** A horrid Sue who claims to be the daughter of priestesses in Lothlórien(!), Thranduil acting like the worst stereotype of a dom, complete disregard for elven sexuality, and enough canon-mangling to power HQ for a year. * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * Scarletbow - T rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane March 9, 2019. ** Arwen had a younger sister, a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule. (movieverse) *complete* ** A flaming Sue who's more or less disowned by Elrond for being blonde (not even making this up), a Legomance, and general Elrond- and Boromir-bashing (Jay and Acacia would have loved this). * "The Silent Girl" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? ** Azrael comments: "Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps..." * "Since When" - rated T for Tremendous and Terrifying. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Two girls get a not so pleasant surprise one night. Try finding characters from your favorite movie in you living room. Now these two have to find a way to cope with an Elf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a king that know nothing about LA. Suck at summaries! * "Stoneblessed," "Stoneblessed II," "Stoneblessed III" - all T rated (even though the summary for the first story says otherwise). Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** I was no-one special. In fact, I was a background character. Someone who nothing exciting ever happened to, until I was taken by Azog, Azog the Defiler. Dragged across Middle-Earth, falling in love and fighting a mad sorcerer, I should have known, that from then on, my life would never be the same. (Rated M just to be safe) *SEQUEL NOW OUT!* Stoneblessed II ** Sue from the real world is abducted by Orcs who arrive in her bedroom through her mirror. She falls in love with her abductor. First sequel, set 500 years later, has another Sue/Orc romance. Makes a change from all the usual Lust Objects anyway. * "Tale Of Friendship" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Three friends fall into Middle Earth as they are on their way to New Zealand for a long deserved vacation. They are eventually dragged along on an adventure together with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard but what happens when they fall for certain dwarves? ThorinxOC FilixOC KilixOC I own nothing! Except for the OC's of course :3 * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. * "Trees and Orcses, Precious" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by eatpraylove June 10, 2017. Renewed May 6, 2019. ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. ** eatpraylove's comment: For Eru's sake, if you're going to genderbend one of the Blue Wizards write properly. I probably won't get to this for a while since I have a big multi-part mission in the works, but when I do there will be lots of snark. * "Winter" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Sequel to Claws! ** Winter has rebuilt the realm of shape-shifters, Sauron has been vanquished, everything seems to be going fine... Until the attempt on her life. Percy Jackson * "Lost Shall be Found" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Alyssa had it all, a loving family and a happy life. Then everything changes when her so called mother reveals a shocking secret: she is not her mother, instead she found her on the street when she was five years old. What Alyssa doesn't know is that she is really the long lost goddess Antheia. Now she must go on a journey with her "brother" Percy trying to figure out her past. ** Yeah, this one is an absolute doozy. Consider this claim to extend for a few years, since I plan on tackling this as part of a character arc in the future. * "The Child of the Moon: The Lightning Thief" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you. ** Do I even need to say anything? We have a child of Artemis... a MALE child... with a Cute Animal Friend, who becomes the fourth in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trio. Oh, also, F*CKING DRAGONS!!! I'm afraid to even think about this... but the author is going to rewrite the whole first series. ''Rose Potter vibes, anyone?'' * "Moon Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 15, 2015. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die! ** I'm fairly certain this is a troll, since it's basically ''My Immortal: Percy Jackson style. Everyone is thrown wildly OOC, and the Sue is a daughter of Artemis. Need I say more?'' * "Son of Chaos Book One" - M rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015, and re- renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018.) ** Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing. * "Lost" - T rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet (February 26, 2019) ** You're all teens' right. Most of you must know how it feels like to like someone, to have a crush on someone, to feel that bitter sweet feeling known to us all as love. But how many of you have felt betrayal, how many of you have felt the sharp pain that stings your heart, how many of you have felt your heart break to a million pieces and how many of you have your world turned upsi ** This one has it all: Percabeth Breakup, the cursed Pertemis rebound, and immortal Demigods! Oh Joy. Pride and Prejudice * What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer? - Rated M. Claimed by Mirage Fontane on March 5, 2019. ** What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer? What if he didn't storm out after Lizzy refused his first proposal but stayed to try and convince her through pleasurable means? Warning - dubious consent/non con. Mature. Complete! Television Doctor Who/Torchwood * "DOCTOR WHO AND THE VAMPIRESSS" - K rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed March 23, 2019) ** CAN THE DOCTOR KILL THE VAMPIRES IN TIME? ** So basically, hello trollfic! Which, coincidentally, is perfect for something I'd like to write now. Thanks for reporting it, 99Hedgehog... Kamen Rider * "Horseshoes and Hand Grenades" - M rated. Claimed by Neo Skater pending Permission April 19, 2019. ** AU set after the Aries Zodiarts arc. Gentaro was revived by a dark deity rather than the Cosmic States. Bound to the entity known as Ophiuchus, he proceeds to enact his master's will of destruction and war. The Kamen Rider Club is unable to battle Gentaro on their own, and it becomes apparent that a large war is on the horizon. Nothing will ever be the same again. Completed ** Neo Skater's notes: It's not super-duper bad so far, and why it's listed on the Bleepfic page is a riddle for the ages. There's a good reason for Gentaro acting so OOC and everyone's in character as far as I can tell (it's been a while since I watched Fourze). The writing, however... struggles with some things. In any case, I think it'd be pretty fun to see how my agents deal with this. '' ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * "Awesome sauce (this has nothing to do with the fanfic)" - Rated T. NSFB. Claimed by SilverStorm0, March 30, 2019. ** Drien and Raven are marinette's older embarrassing siblings(who are also super heros) they try to get marinette and arien together with alya and nino's help please read it is a great fanfic ** Silv's notes: The first chapter is a single sentence, the author is allergic to punctuation, and the two OCs stab each other (alas, to no lasting effect). I'm gonna need a week's worth of bleeprin for just under a thousand words of bad. * "Miraculous: Marinette and MaryAnn" - Rated T. Claimed by SilverStorm0, April 22, 2019. ** Marcy holds the Peacock Miraculous and sees that Marinette is having some trouble being both Ladybug and herself, so she decides to give her a helping hand, a fake identical TV star twin sister MaryAnn who's connected to Marinette and Tikki's Miraculous! Will her plan actually help, or will it only cause more confusion? Rated T for future chapters ** Silv's notes: I cannot express how absolutely canon-breaking and character-warping this thing is. In the first chapter, the main 'Sue '''creates a person', and then goes on to casually alter the memories of everyone in the entire world to include the person she created.'' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "120 Days of Blueblood" - Mature, WARNING: NEITHER SAFE FOR WORK NOR SAFE FOR BRAINS. Claimed by Scapegrace, 14th January, 2015. Renewed June 10, 2017, just in case. ** This story takes place in an alternate universe set before the events of the first season. In this Equestria, Luna never became Nightmare Moon and the two princesses have ruled the kingdom together for thousands of years, where they are revered as gods. When Prince Blueblood is denied access to the females of Rarity's family, he plots to make them come to him. Future chapters will involve different members of the mane six. ** Further along in the summary, it reads "Those familiar with "Salo" will understand the origins of this story." Doesn't that just about sum it up? * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - not rated, though possibly a T or M. NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula.' (Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot of exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "shine in the world of Equestria" and its remake - both K rated. Claimed by eatpraylove August 19, 2018. ** A human name Shine and somehow she in the world of Equestria. Her whole life changes in just one day. Also she meets three ponies Starlight, Lillian and Rose. Shine, Rose and Starlight made a group together (Ch.8) and Lillian wants Shine to be her only friend. ** this is a remake of Shine in the world of Equestria mostly the same but no Flash Sentry if you hate Flash you can still read this Shine just want to be a normal girl but its a bit different she in a bit different world now can she ever get of this world? find out! It's kinda mostly oc in the story ** As far as I can tell, "human" refers to the ''Equestria Girls-verse humans and the story is worse than the technical writing. Special mention goes to the "remake," which has the Sue singing the Hatsune Miku song "World Is Mine." No, I am not kidding.'' * "Sweet Apple Massacre" - EXTREMELY NSFW, NSFB!!! Claimed by SkarmorySilver. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** I remember reading in a previous PPC mission that this fic was un-missionable due to glorifying violence, but I think there's some story potential to be had in this one, personally. At the very least, it'll be satisfying to dispose of the replacement of Big Mac, and 'somebody' has to kill this abomination anyway! Power Rangers * "Agony in Pink" - NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by July 09/13/2015. Renewed June 10, 2017. ** Did you honestly think the summary was going to go here, of all places? Really, if you want, click on the wiki link. South Park * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. Star Trek * "rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed March 23, 2019) ** a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk ** Ugh. This fic. I can't even. First of all, 'rare musical moments'... judging from this fic, they're anything but rare. In fact, there are going to be 100 chapters dealing with them. It's currently at 61. Second, this does contain random crossovers, but they only last for a chapter at a time, so it's simpler to just put it in the Star Trek category. It's supposedly AOS; it brings in a lot of TOS characters, randomly crosses over with ''Star Wars, and don't even get me started on the plots it adapts from musicals and movies (Les Mis ''and ''The Lion King, to name two). Spock is replaced by an emotional human teenager; McCoy must have access to some sort of history channel; the entire crew of the Enterprise fits on McCoy's family ranch; and did I mention that singing is an old McCoy family remedy? No, I didn't know that either. It also does a great job of ruining McCoy's character, and while I'm at it, I'm just going to give you the link to what I wrote about this fic on the Board, because it's too long to put here and what I am putting here is also getting very long. Something else that should be mentioned here is that I've nominated this fic for Bleepfic status... hopefully you can see why. I'm going to go back to consuming Bleeproducts now. Have a nice day.'' * "Star Trek: The Epic Journey" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well? ** Jack Russel was already killed by Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan in another fic, and he makes most of the same errors here; however, this one is special because of a ship of recruitable bits and every possible misspelling of "Romulan." * "THE NEW GIRL on Voyager" - K+ rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home. ** Terrible spelling, a Mary Sue and causing massive OOC to boot. The Walking Dead * "The Walking Dead Reprisal" - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The world she knew was gone. Keiko Watanabe, forced on her own by the death of her family, is out to seek her only surviving friend, and those responsible for the virus. Smart, skilled, manipulative, and dangerous, she goes through her new life doing whatever it takes to survive. ** The story goes with the show. Starting around the "Save the Last One" episode and goes from there. ** Dark Brother 16's note: Here is a classic example of a Mary Sue embedded in the zombie epic The Walking Dead. She is from Japan, she wields an exotic Sword of Sueness, she has a pair of wolf companions, she has a traumatic past which is ratcheted down in intensity, and she romances Daryl Dixon. It's almost as if she was made with the PPC in mind! X-Men: Evolution * "Too Much" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. Video Games Borderlands * "https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12518886/1/A-Thousand-Cuts "- T-rated. Claimed by Crazy Minh (permission unsubmitted) as of 23rd April 2019. ** poppy is a siren vault hunter who fights bandits and hyperion, but when she is caught in a love triangle between the vault hunters she has to make an epic choise... no bad reviews please ** Crazy Minh's note: This story is a really, really bad Mary Sue story which I have previously MST'd on the Library of the Damned, here --> ''https://literarytravesty.wordpress.com/2019/02/04/a-thousand-cuts-oneshot/ . ''I'm claiming it preemptively for when I apply for permission at some point in the future. In terms of this story, it features a Sue called Poppy (or alternatively Poopy) who makes four of the canon Vault Hunters fall in love with her; is a Siren despite that being the rarest of rare traits in the Borderlands universe; and who messes with the characterizations of pretty much all the canon characters featured in the fic. '' ''The Elder Scrolls * "Return of the Brotherhood" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** When the Dark Brotherhood falls on hard times, their numbers dwindling, new members must be found to restore this once powerful group of assassins to their true former glory. Now Accepting OCs, please no Dragonborns! Currently on temporary hiatus of unknown length. ** Dark Brother 16's note: This story consists of a single Mary Sue who, naturally, turns canon characters into bit characters, and even attracts more Sues and Stus. This mission will likely involve scrutinizing each and every OC, if for no other reason than necessity. Final Fantasy * "Phantom Dreams" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Seifer comes back to Garden but isn't the same man he was, Squall helps him find the new him and selphie interferes Anal,Angst,Bi,Bond,H/C,HJ,Language,M/M,Oral,Toys,Violence,WIP,Yaoi Fire Emblem * "Changing Fate" - Rated T. Claimed by SilverStorm0 March 25, 2019. ** The brilliant amnesiac Robin is found unconscious by a small group calling themselves ‘Shepherds’, and unbeknownst to Robin, this one event will be the starting point for an adventure unlike ever she could have had before. But during her travels she will be forced to make decisions that hold the fate of the future in balance. DEAD This was my first attempt at fics and it shows. ** SilverStorm0's note: While not particularly egregious in its offenses, this is one of my own and I want to watch it burn (preferably by my own hand). * "Futanari Goddess" - Rated explicit, NSFW, NSFB. 'Claimed by leafeyes October 20 2018. ** After the death of the men, Robin is forced to change her remaining soldiers to save the world. So with help from Anna and Tharja she'll set out to save the future. After she succeeds she gains a power she never imagined. Contains Futanari and Lemons Formerly known as The Futanari Tactician. Repost of mt FF.net story ** ''Incest, pedophilia, trans fetishization, impossible anatomy, terrible writing, this fic has it all! * "The Fires of Sibling Love" - Rated M (more like X), 'NSFW, NSFB. '''Claimed by leafeyes February 16 2019. ** RD: The flames of passion burn ever brightly here, where incest reigns supreme. Enter at your own risk! ** ''This fic has been described as an "actual abomination", "most messed up fanfic I've seen" and other extreme descriptions even 10 years after it released. It's easily the most infamous badfic in the fandom. Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's OC x Animatronics - Rated M, '''NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Mirage Fontane, January 13 2019. ** Tyler's job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was scary but exciting... FINISHED Halo * "Story of My Life" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do? * "Halo: The True Meaning of Christmas" - T rated, although even that is overstating things. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** The Arbiter and the Elites experience Christmas for the first time. Arbiter and Miranda pairing. This fanfic was co-written with Doctor Anthony. Read and Review. From us both we wish you a very Merry Christmas. Minecraft * "minecraft middl school" - (Rated K, but should be M) Claimed by Smiley Face, December 6th, 2017 (Permission pending). NSFW/NSFL. ' ** ''Honestly, this fic isn't for the faint of heart. This stuff borders on godawful, focusing on a self-insert, Creeperman69. Be prepared for murder, drug use, edgy OCs, OOC mobs, and lots of sex (in excruciating detail, might I add.) I'm no biologist, but I am an artist. So I do understand basic anatomy. I must've shouted 'That doesn't go there!' and 'That isn't lube!' at least a million times. I understand that English isn't everyone's first language, and learning a second language is hard, but DEAR GOD! If you don't know how to spell a word, look it up! Ten chapters, no sanity. I am ready (with the help of an insane amount of Bleeprin) to take this story down once and for all! * Queen Of The Mobs - (Rated T) Claimed by Calliope and Mikelus August 16, 2018. ** ''This story is riddled with SPaG errors, from minis to multiple tense shifts within a single sentence. It also has rather a fun Sue to its name - the aforementioned 'Queen of the Mobs' - who is related to both Steve and Herobrine, though the latter seems to have been forgotten after about five paragraphs (being generous). Plus a Story of Twu Wuv. '''With Herobrine.'' Pokémon * "Latias' Journey" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. Claim renewed on August 15, 2018. ** With her home destroyed, Latias sets out on a journey to protect herself from the mysterious Ghost King. On the way, she encounters new friends and adventures, and wonders if perhaps the one who destroyed her city is really all that he seems. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Ho. Lee. Flock. This fic consists of 67 chapters of content described by TV Tropes as "absurdly long, surreal, bizarre to extremes ...and really, really dark, squicky, messy, and all kinds of disturbing." This is gonna take a lot of preparation and a week's worth of Bleeprin, in no small part because the Sue of this fic is probably gonna have to be brought down by at least five agents working together. * "A twist of fate" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove March 19, 2017. Claim renewed August 19, 2018. ** Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale. ** eatpraylove's comment: Rainbow elementals? Red/makeup organizations? '''A (mini-)legendary having children, and Sue children at that? '''This isn't Pokémon anymore, and now I'm angry. '' ''Sonic the Hedgehog * "Darkened Sun" - M rated. Claimed July 4th, 2017 by Feenie (Permission Pending). ** When a cure for a cancer-like disease doesn't work, its creator goes nuts and takes revenge on the people of Station Square. Note: AU, char death, zombies. ** Feenie's note: I'm no virus expert or anything, but I don't think you'd release a virus to counteract a virus. Theater Shakespeare * "An Enigma of Ye Minds" - T rated. NSFW language. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Shakespeare decides to write a play while he is drunk. Just a bunch of stupid OC's. Disclaimer: Everything, owned by someone else, is not owned by me. ** Incomprehensible plotless nonsense with multiple F-words and terrible SPaG. Even when drunk, Shakespeare could still write better than this. (Note: Written in second-person informal singular, so the mission will require a custom "thou" crash dummy.) * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit August 16, 2018. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Tabletop Games Warhammer 40,000 * "Reborn in another world as the God Emperor's daughter" - T rated. Claimed by SATV-26S Athena March 8, 2019. Permission pending. ** Describes itself as a typical isekai plot, complete with death by truck. ** After awakening, the Sue finds that she's immensely beautiful and quickly becomes immortal and the best of the best at everything Category:Lists Category:Badfic